Fire, Water, and Blood
by Diablo Priest
Summary: Jennifer, Needy, and Chip in the year before Low Shoulder came to town. A sequel to "Alien Life Forms."
1. Prologue

Some people suggested a sequel to my story "Alien Life Forms," so I gave it the ol' obedience school try.

Jennifer, Needy, and Chip in the year before Low Shoulder came to town.

Based on characters, themes, and the setting created by Diablo Cody.

**Fire, Water, and Blood**

by Diablo Priest

_Tell me all your thoughts on God / 'Cause I would really like to meet her. / And ask her why we're who we are._ —Dishwalla, "Counting Blue Cars."

**Prologue**

Antonia Lesnicki had her only child when she was young, and the experience and the baby gave her life meaning and direction. Toni had always been intelligent, and this was a severe handicap for a girl in this rural part of the state—it was "provincial." It was backward. Few girls escaped. Most here had babies. Was her pregnancy an accident? or was it somehow ordained? Toni's closest friend was soon pregnant as well, but there was a wedding, and the baby Jennifer was given a proper surname—Check. The father of Toni's child was there for the easy part, nothing more. Despite her fears to the contrary, Toni's parents stood by her. However, being a single mother caused her to put college on hiatus. She was always more comfortable with working class people anyway. Toni's father was a union electrician and a practical man; her mother a stoical housewife; so that when Toni's intelligence turned inwards and morphed into a metaphysical quest, the young mother would say that her spiritual side was inherited from her daughter Needy—really Anita.

Toni was going to name her daughter one of those vogue names, seemingly made popular by soap operas. But her spiritual trek was already nascent. She had come across an old book in Warzak's Book Store that contained poems and musings that dwelt on the mystery of the Grace of God. The author had dedicated his work to his daughter Anita; and so, Toni, at the last moment, named her daughter Anita—meaning "grace."

Like her mother, Needy, while a teenager, began to have peculiar dreams. She remembered the first one because it had been so vivid, and it occurred shortly after Jennifer bought their heart pendants.

She found herself in Jennifer's bedroom, but it seemed much bigger than it was in reality. A light, very bright but not blinding, was behind a veil or curtain that divided the room. Needy knew that Jennifer's four-post bed was behind the veil; and while she could not see clearly, she saw movement. Something on the bed was moving. She found the opening of the veil and entered the sanctuary. Jennifer's bed with its tall ornately carved white posts was there, illuminated by a pure light that glowed from no particular origin. As the bed was elevated, Needy could not see what was on it from her vantage point. She advanced silently as if walking in a holy place and climbed three steps.

A white pelican was nestled on Jennifer's bed with her young. The mother looked as though she were pruning her feathers; but with her long bill, she concentrated on one spot with a violent pecking. As Needy watched, a crimson spot grew where the pelican was pecking her own breast, and her young then fed on the blood that flowed from the wound.

This scene horrified Needy. Fecklessly, as happens in dreams, she gasped but produced no sound. Her struggles to vocalize her shock, woke her.


	2. A Morsel

**A Morsel**

"Hey, linga," Jennifer said in salutation to Needy.

"Hey, yoni," the blonde girl retorted, pushing up her glasses.

Jennifer came up to Needy's locker, and examined her image in the mirror. An eccentric pair of earrings that weren't rings at all but triangular ornaments, hung from her earlobes. She had on a plum-colored scoopneck cashmere sweater that displayed her trademarked cleavage and her heart pendant.

"Something totally random happen earlier," Needy said, as she watched her friend primming herself before the mirror.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked with a smirk, knowing what her friend was going to tell her.

Needy tilted her head and glanced at her friend inquisitively.

"Chip Dove, that guy who plays the snare drum in the marching band, said hello to me—what do you know about it, Jennifer?"

"I told him that you _like_ him."

"What! I don't even know him. Why did you tell him that?"

"He inspired me," Jennifer said. "A few days ago, when the band and flag team were on the bus traveling to the band competition in Hibbing—remember?—I heard Chip talking with Derek. It was some shit about the Goths, the Holy Roman Empire, and the kaiser. And I said to myself, That sounds like something Needy would be into. You two would make a righteous couple. So I decided to play matchmaker. On the way back home, I told him about you. How you come to all the home games because you're a loyal friend and want to cheer me on when I'm leading the flag team, but that's really just a screen to cover your obsession with him."

"You did _not_ tell him that!"

"Yes. Yes I did. Next time he says hello, talked to him. He's just a boy, Needy—a morsel. Don't be afraid."

"But I don't even know if I like him."

"And you won't if you don't talk to him," Jennifer said. "But you will. No offense, but he's kinda dorky like you; so, I figure, you two will be crack together."

"I don't want to talk to him. Why would I want to talk to some dorky guy?"

"So you can have something resembling a normal life," Jennifer said. "I'm worried about you, Needy. You're getting weirder by the day. And what's this your mother told me yesterday—you tried to burn the house down."

"It was an accident!"

"Just like last month at that party by the lake? I wandered off down the beach with that salty guy Travis to—well, you know—and I hear you screaming like bloody murder! Tell me again how you set yourself on fire."

"It was cold and I got too close to the campfire," Needy explained. "Anyway, this time I was making a fried bologna sandwich and forgot about it."

"What are you ninety? How did you forget that you had something cooking on the stove?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," Needy answered meekly.

"For how long? What the hell were you doing in there?" Jennifer asked. "Don't answer—I know. You were diddling yourself!"

"O.M.G.!" Needy exclaimed, mortified. "Don't say that so loud."

"You need to get laid. You need to get laid before you self-destruct."

"A boy won't help!"

"Don't start with me, you little clam gobbler," Jennifer said. "Talk to Chip! Talk to him before you wind up a neurotic mess and embarrass me in front of the whole town!"

"All right. All right. I'll talk to the creep if it'll make you happy, your highness."

And she did. The next day, Chip was passing her locker after fourth period, and he cheerfully said:

"Hi, Needy."

She turned, "Oh hi, Chip."

He stopped. Neither knew what to say. There was an awkward pause, during which Chip snorted nervously; and Needy looked up and down the hallway for Jennifer to rescue her. Jennifer always stopped by Needy's locker between classes. More of Jennifer's books where in Needy's locker than in her own.

"So..." Chip said. "Uh, so you have Mr. Drayton for trig."

"Yeah," Needy replied. _Where was Jennifer?_

"Uh, he's pretty cool."

"Yeah." _There she is!_

Needy saw Jennifer strutting down the hallway. _Darn it!_ Jennifer stopped to talk with Courtney, one of the beta girls of the flag team. Courtney was a chatty, vivacious girl who could easily keep Jennifer talking for the whole interperiod time. _Great!_ Jennifer blew Courtney off.

"Here comes Jennifer," Needy announced as if heralding the approach of a queen.

"Hey, Itchy," Jennifer said to Needy.

"Hey, Scratchy," Needy replied.

"Hey, Chip. Been beating the ol' goat skin a lot?"

_O.M.G., Jennifer!_

"So," Jennifer continued without a pause, "Needy was telling me she wants to see that movie—what's it called?—you know, it's playing at the Odeon."

"I don't know," Chip said.

"Yeah," Jennifer continued without even listening, "That's the one. Anyhoo, you're going to take her, right, Chip? Needy was telling me last night: 'I hope Chip takes me to see it.'"

_Oh poop! I'm having an aneurysm._

"Y-yeah," Chip stammered. "H-how's Saturday?"

Needy nodded.

"Mega skittles!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Well, it's a date. Don't worry, Chip; I'll let Needy borrow something of mine to wear. She won't look like a dowdy librarian."

"Uh, good," Chip said. "I mean, Needy looks fine. She's very pretty."

Needy smiled at him. And he blushed!

"Yeah," Jennifer said, coldly, "her sweater is fine—if it were 1940 or something!"

Needy winced.

[contd]


	3. Epiphany

Chap. 2

**Epiphany**

For her date, Needy, of coarse, wore her heart pendant—she hardly ever took it off. She also wore a shorter necklace of tiny pearls tight around the base of her throat so that the chain of the pendant and the string of pearls formed a triangle. Jennifer recommended one of her tops: a cream-colored v-neck blouse with beaded detail along the neck. This was unusual—Jennifer didn't like Needy showing off her breasts—but this was a special occasion.

"It's all about looking sexy," Jennifer proclaimed. "You've got to impress Chip—let him get a look at your goods."

"But it's going to be chilly tonight," Needy protested.

"Good. Maybe Chip will see you nipping."

"I'll catch a cold," Needy moaned.

"All right. Take your pink hoodie, if you must; but put it on only if you get really cold."

Chip wore a black T-shirt with the triangular prism and spectrum from _Dark Side of the Moon_ by Pink Floyd, and a flannel shirt for the coolness of the early autumn evening. By the time he arrived to pick up Needy, Jennifer had left for her own "date," telling Needy, as she was leaving:

"The hour is come; make me proud, girlfriend."

Chip and Needy walked downtown. It was till pleasant and warm. He was affable as usual, but slightly nervous. They chatted mostly about school—inane minutiae that put them both at ease.

The Odeon was cool and damp, the ancient concrete floor was chipped and cracked. The aisle ran down, not the middle, but the left side of the theater. The seats on the left were in rows of three extending from the dark gray wall. On the right, the seats were in rows of six. Chip and Needy passed a seat on the right that was broken and taped up with silver duct tape so no one could unfold it. They sat of the left side of the theatre.

It was sort of a dutch date. Needy bought her own ticket, but Chip paid for the popcorn and soda—not an insubstantial amount. During the coming attractions, Chip chomped on the popcorn like a hungry dog—half the over-priced bucket was gone before the film started. Fat gut of Beelzebub, Needy thought, he is such a pig! Could he chew any louder? How could Jennifer date so many boys? What could she possibly see in them? She has to be either a masochist or a martyr. Could you become a saint for giving head to slobs?

Needy shook the negative thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the developing plot. When the popcorn was nearly gone, Chip slurped down some of his soda and took hold of Needy's hand. She didn't want to poison the atmosphere, so she allowed it. He held her hand through most of the movie and on the walk home. Needy thought it was sweaty and disgusting.

Chip surprised her, however, with some sensitive and intelligent observations about the movie. Maybe Jennifer was right, Needy thought: maybe Chip was a good match for her.

They turned into McCullum Park, and their conversation dropped off. The park was supposed to be closed after dark, but only adults obeyed that rule. During good weather, the place was filled with bored teenagers at night. Some used it as a hookup spot, others gathered to drink. As Needy and Chip walked along under a row of giant oak trees, a group of kids cut across the path and headed up the hill to the abandoned pool. Two of them carried six-packs and a third carried a bottle of booze.

"I remember when people used to swim in that pool," Chip said, looking up the hill.

"Yeah," Needy replied. "It was a nice pool before the budget cuts."

"But rich people need tax cuts!" Chip proclaimed sarcastically.

"That's what Jesus preached," Needy responded. "Who needs pools, libraries, healthcare, schools, and bridges?"

They continued on through the park. Beside the weathered World War I memorial obelisk, Chip made his move. They stopped in the clearing around the monument to look at the stars. Yeah, Needy thought, that's a cliché. He maneuvered Needy's back to the granite and leaned in for a kiss. Needy permitted this only because it was what Jennifer wanted. Chip was tense. His coordination was poor. His nose hit the right lens of Needy's glasses, smudge it, and nearly knocked her glasses off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stammered.

Needy stifled a nervous laugh.

"It's my fault," she said. "My glasses got in the way. I'm sorry."

"Let's get you home."

On the front porch, Chip, ever the soldier, made another move on Needy. Drawing close to her, he said:

"You have such beautiful eyes. Big blue anime eyes, like a girl in one of those Japanese cartoons."

Needy took off her glass, and turned to Chip.

"Now kiss me," she said, feeling more confident.

Chip locked his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and thought, _Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer._

There was a delicious clap when Chip ended the kiss.

It was an epiphany.

"Wow," Needy said breathlessly, "Jennifer was bang on."

"What?"

"Never mind. You're a good kisser."

"Thanks."

"My mom's working tonight," Needy said. "Do you want to come inside for a while. It's not that late."

"All right."

Needy opened the door.

"We can listen to some tunes or something," she said.

"Sure, sounds cool."

Needy took Chip up the narrow staircase to her room.

"So," she said, waving her arm in a gesture of introduction, "this is my room…that's my desk…that's my computer…that's my bed."

"Nice."

"Make yourself at home. I'll get something for us to drink."

Needy went back downstairs, and Chip surveyed her room. He went over to the computer and clicked the mouse. The computer woke up. Jennifer and Needy were smiling broadly in the photo on the desktop. The image was a few years old; and in it, young Jennifer looked womanly—even sexy. Needy, however, appeared very girlish—her face was rounded with baby fat, there was an odd gap in her teeth, and she had a set of summer freckles. Despite their contrast, the girls were obviously close; and the picture had strong sentimental value for Needy to have it on her desktop after all this time.

Chip studied the picture. He liked what he saw. Even the space between Needy's teeth, he decided was super cute. Subsequently, the space had been corrected, but Chip liked the girl in the picture. He opened the internet browser and connected to Indie 103.1. The station was playing Belly's "Feed the Tree," when Needy returned with two bottles of beer.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, "but you told me to make myself at home; so I thought I'd put on some music. This station is from L. A., and I listen to it all the time."

"That's fine," Needy said. "You didn't see the naked pictures of me, did you?"

"What!"

"I'm joking, Chip."

"Oh," he sighed.

"Don't sound so down. Things are going well. You might see some skin before the night is over." The words startled Needy—they seemed to belong to Jennifer.

"Uh. R-really?"

"Now I've made you nervous—that's so adorable!"

Wow, Needy thought, I'm like seducing him! She handed him a beer. And they sat down on the bed.

"My mother doesn't drink, but we had these in the fridge. Jennifer's mom stopped in a few days ago, and she brings her own. She left these, but she'll never miss them."

"Thanks," Chip said. "I wasn't sure about the pictures, that's all. I mean, you're friends with Jennifer. You hear things, you know."

"Jennifer knows this town is too small for sexting," Needy said. "I've never had a boyfriend, I and would never do it. I'm too smart for that; and I'll tell you a secret about Jennifer: her grades are just as good as mine. She just plays the part of a dumb bimbo. She figured out long ago how to get what she wants with her sex appeal. All boys it seems like dumb girls. But Jennifer is trapped—sometimes she can't get out of character. It's sad."

"She is wild, though."

"Yeah," Needy said. "You could call it wild, or you could say she enjoys life."

"Well," Chip said, "I don't want to talk about Jennifer: I want to talk about you. You seem different, but you're such good friends with her."

"We're not so different," Needy said. "Jennifer is just a lot sexier."

"I wouldn't say that."

Needy set down her bottle of beer.

"That is the cue for a kiss if ever I heard one," she said, smiling.

She leaned into Chip. Her lips grabbed his eagerly. She liked the sense of being in control. Kissing him harder, she pushed him down. This made her hot. His hands began to paw her all over, and he shifted his weight to a more dominant position. This made Needy apprehensive—she squirmed away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "We're moving a bit too fast."

"It's nice, though," he said, smiling at her and touching her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "_You_ are nice."

"I won't do anything that you don't want me to. Do you want to stop?"

"No, kiss me some more," Needy said in a commanding tone. Before she could apologize, Chip's mouth was pressing over hers. He didn't mind receiving orders to kiss her.

The more Chip kissed her, the more he tongued her, the more he touched her, the more he caressed her, it seemed as if Jennifer was with her. Needy could even smell her life-long friend. The impression was so strong, when she opened her eyes, Needy expected to see Jennifer. It had to be the strongest case of transference in psychiatric history—Needy was going all the way with Chip because his touch evoked sexual memories of the passion she felt for Jennifer. She put her arms up; Chip pulled off her blouse. She unclipped her bra for him; he cupped her sensitive breasts, and she was almost lost until he reached for her crotch.

Needy pushed Chip away.

"We don't have protection," she said.

An odd expression formed on Chip's face.

"What?" Needy asked.

"Don't be mad," he said, reaching into his jeans. "This wasn't my idea. I know you're not a slut." And he held up a condom package.

"It wasn't your idea?" Needy said inquisitively.

"Jennifer gave it to me."

"Jennifer?" Needy repeated.

"She said that I'd need it if I 'inspired' you."

Needy smiled. A big smile.

Chip leapt off the bed as if headed to a fire. He pulled off his jeans and undershorts while Needy laughed at his eagerness. He put the condom on and jumped back in bed. Needy was ready for him—her thoughts vacillating between him and Jennifer—but he didn't last long.

He didn't say anything, but Needy could tell that he was feeling sheepish. It was endearing. Needy smiled warmly at him, and kissed him tenderly.

"Did I please you?" Needy asked, knowing he would say yes, and knowing that it would make him feel gallant.

He nodded and kissed her.

"I should have held out longer."

Needy pulled him into a salacious embrace with another kiss.

"We'll work on that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

They cuddled for a while. Needy could smell Jennifer the entire time. Needy recalled that when she had been getting dressed for her date, Jennifer had lain on her bed. Jennifer had lounged on Needy's bed like Cleopatra on a divan—observing, commenting, advising, commanding. Jennifer was in bed with Needy and Chip—a "spiritual" mènage à trois.

Needy wasn't upset when Chip announced that he had to go.

Chip left, but Jennifer was still there. Needy snuggled up to the pillow that held Jennifer's scent. Suddenly, she jumped out of bed—she had to call Jennifer. She was resolute to report on her date. Upon opening her phone, Needy frowned—an ugly, hateful frown. Jennifer was with that jock from Lutsen—that jerk. _Darn it!_ She wasn't going to answer. Needy closed her phone. Agitated, she paced back and forth around her bed—her face growing hot with anger. A flame spontaneously leapt up from a candle on her nightstand. She stopped and studied the flame as it danced at the end of the wick. It seemed to hypnotize her and have an ataractic effect on her.

She blew out the candle.


	4. The Dove

Chap. 3

**The Dove**

On Sunday, Jennifer called Needy.

"So did you do _it_ with Chip?"

"Yes," Needy said.

"Oh good!" Jennifer cheered. "After that party last year, I thought you'd never touch another boy. You were so freaked out. How'd it go?

"Better than I thought it would go."

"Details."

"Well," Needy said, "I was a bit nervous and he was too quick; but he seemed to enjoy it."

"That's the important thing," Jennifer declared. "You'll learn to like it, and you might even get off on it. But the main thing is you didn't barf."

"But I had a weird dream afterwards."

"A nightmare?"

"No. It was just a strange dream. I was sleeping in my bed, in my dream, when a bright light came through the window. It woke me up. And then a pure white dove flew in and hovered over me. Hovered like a balloon or something. Doves don't hover."

"Yeah, that's ate up."

"Then the dove landed and whispered something in my ear, but I don't know what it said. My mom had one of her night terrors and woke me up with her screaming."

"What did she dream of this time?" Jennifer asked.

"A dragon," Needy replied.

"A dragon?"

"Yeah, a giant dragon. She said I was fighting a dragon."

"That's funny," Jennifer chuckled. "You can't even finish gym class."

"I wish I could remember what the dove said. It's really bugging me. It was so weird. I wonder what it means?"

"Ah," Jennifer said dismissively, "it's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just random," Jennifer proclaimed. "You're not in a movie, you know. It's just a silly bird. What the fuck could it mean? It was a _talking_ bird! That's bananas!"

"You don't think it has anything to do with having sex with Chip?"

"Yeah," Jennifer said, "the silly bird told you," and then she continued in an affected ghost-voice: "'Give Chip head, give Chip head!'"

The girls giggled loudly.

"I would be worried, Needy."

"Really? Why?"

"I think you've fallen hard for Chip. I am an awesome matchmaker!"

"I admit it," Needy said. "That's true. I like Chip. Now find yourself a boy you can be with for more than two months."

"Another remark like that," Jennifer said, "and I'll cross you out, Lesnicki."

"We could double date!"

"What are we? Jan and Marcia Brady?"

"It could be fun," Needy said. "We do everything else together."

"We're not having a double wedding," Jennifer declared. "And I'll tell you something else: when you get hitched to Chip, I'm not having sex with his best man; not if it's Zach—ugh! His complexion is the worst. I know the maid of honor and the best man are supposed to do it at the reception, but that is one tradition I'm going to break."

"That's not a real tradition!"

"Uh, yeah it is," Jennifer said. "It's a tradition in Devil's Kettle. It happened at my cousin's wedding. Her maid of honor fucked the best man and had to get married herself because she got pregnant!"

Needy shook her head.

"I can't believe we live in a town like this," she said. "How many girls had babies last year? I mean, girls can do more than have babies when they're fifteen. When I go to college, I'm going to tell everybody I'm from La Crosse or something."

"Yeah," Jennifer said, "this town is hopeless!"


	5. Number 9

Chap. 4

**Number 9**

Jennifer was always sexually adventurous, especially on a Saturday night when her mother was gone for the weekend with her latest boyfriend, the guy who owned the hotel and restaurant in Grand Marais. Her mother would never know that Jennifer "borrowed" her car. Jennifer's relationship with the jock from Lutsen High was over, but Jennifer didn't need a boyfriend to be sexually adventurous. She just needed her mother's car to get out of town. And a wet T-shirt contest.

"Third prize goes to Number 9, Suzie," the local DJ who was emceeing the event announced after all the girls had been doused and had danced to the deafening music.

Jennifer _was_ Suzie. She put on a cheerful face for the applause and cat calls, walked up on stage, shook her tits for the crowd, and collected her prize money.

"Jennifer Check," a loud, deep, clear voice said, as she dismounted the stage.

She turned to it.

"Oh hi, Roman," she said, scowling.

"From Snowflake Queen to third prize. Ouch," he said. "That must hurt."

"Not as much as my knee in your groin."

He chuckled. "You don't happen to have a fake ID, now? You can't be old enough to be dancing on stage in a wet T-shirt for money."

"Oh, right," Jennifer said, "you're going to be a cop. Well, relax Inspector Gadget, this isn't your beat."

The second place girl, smiling and clutching her prize money, passed them at that moment. Roman's eyes followed her lecherously.

"Yeah," he sighed longingly, "we're here to have fun tonight."

"Are you talking to me?" Jennifer said, "or that girl's ass?"

Roman's reply was drowned out by the roar of applause for the winner, immediately followed by a burst of rock music so that she good dance once more.

"What the fuck! I lost to that? I'm a lot prettier than she is, and I can dance better too."

"Maybe," Roman said, "but your tits are way smaller."

"You Devil's Kettle boys sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Sorry, Jennifer. Let me buy you a drink."

"Okay. Thanks."

Roman disappeared into the crowd. Jennifer waited. He didn't comeback.

Other guys, very interested in her, Jennifer blew off as she angrily searched the club for Roman Duda. The crowd was large—wet T-shirt night was always popular with the college boys and the guys from the Naval Reserve station. Finally, she spotted Roman talking to the red-haired girl who had won first prize. If not for the crowd impeding her advance, Jennifer would have kneed his crotch hard. By the time she reached him, however, she had a better idea.

"There you are, baby doll!" Jennifer said, grabbing Roman by the arm familiarly. "We must be going now. Little Julia's sitter is on the clock, you know."

"Uh?" he was taken by surprise.

The other girl turned and couldn't get away from Roman fast enough.

"I don't know what you thought you'd have gotten from her," Jennifer said, "but I can do it better; and I'm younger, prettier, and have a better body."

"You're jail bait."

"That never stopped Clay."

"Clay was never the brightest bulb in the socket," Roman said. "That's why he's hoofin' it through the Afghan mountains with 80 pounds of shit on his back, none of which is any good against a suicide bomber, while I was gonna score with Miss First Prize."

"You're going to score with me!" proclaimed Jennifer.

Roman allowed her to pull him out into the parking lot, where they climbed into his pickup truck. Without dalliance, she unzipped his fly and delved into his jeans. He was a bit shocked at her effrontery. But stop her? He was going to be a cop, not a priest. No vow of celibacy was going to be violated.

Jennifer Check was not shy. She pulled on him, stroked him; got him hard.

"You're a big boy, Roman!" she cooed.

Roman pushed Jennifer's head down...

The next day, Needy was laying on her bed and reading a book when the cords of "Sherry Fraser" by Marcy Playground told Needy that Jennifer was calling her. Her phone was beside her, for she was expecting calls from Chip and Jennifer.

"What the heck were you doing last night, Jennifer?" Needy demanded, after opening her phone. "I woke up gagging in the middle of the night. You were someplace dark and cold. And someplace far away—my impression was very weak."

"I had Roman Duda in my mouth," Jennifer replied.

"Uuuugh!"

"I met him at a wet T-shirt contest in Duluth, and we did the nasty in his truck."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not on weekends."

"Isn't Roman going to be a cop?"

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "Can I pick 'em or what!"

"You can pick 'em all right," Needy said with a sardonic tone.

"Are you asking to be crossed out?"

"No, no. I'm just saying, a cop? That doesn't seem your style."

"Any boy packing like Roman is my style. I had fun! How about you? Did Chip spend the night?"

"He was over for a while. Everyone isn't like you, you know, he had to be home at midnight. But we had a lot of fun."

"Well, Chip must be pretty big too, huh? You seem to have him over every time your mother works the nightshift."

Needy was silent. She was hesitating.

"Are you there?" Jennifer asked, thinking that Needy's phone had gone dead.

"I had another dream," Needy announced in a flat voice.

"See, Chip's really tapping into something!"

"I'm serious," Needy said. "You were in it this time."

"Kinky."

"Nothing like that. You were giving a sermon in the high school gym."

"I was giving Roman a piece of heaven last night!"

"Only you were little," Needy continued. "Like six years old. A white light glowed all around you. And a snow-white dove was flying around you as you spoke: the entire school was listening to you."

"Of course they were. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes, this time I remember," Needy replied. "You said: 'When you make the two into one, and when you make the inner like the outer and the outer like the inner, and the upper like the lower, and when you make male and female into a single one, so that the male will not be male nor the female be female, when you make eyes in place of an eye, a hand in place of a hand, a foot in place of a foot, an image in place of an image, then you will enter the Kingdom.'"*

The dark girl on the other end was uncharacteristically silent.

"Jennifer?"

"Desire is no sin. Stop feeling guilty because you're doing the deed with Chip."

"I'm not," Needy said.

"Then years ago your little brain must have soaked up a lot of mumbo jumbo when your mother was hauling your tiny ass over half the state to every storefront church and two-bit temple she could find while looking for salvation; and for some reason, fucking Chip has removed the cork."

"You shouldn't mock people's religious beliefs," Needy scolded her friend.

"Sorry. But for several years when you were growing up, it seemed you had a different religion every week."

"My mother was on a spiritual quest."

"Why?" Jennifer said. "God is in each of us—_S__he_ told me so."

Needy laughed. She could never stay angry at Jennifer for very long.

"You shouldn't laugh at people's religious beliefs," Jennifer said, giggling. "At least this time, a person was talking to you in your dream instead of a Sesame Street character."

"It was a dove," Needy insisted, "not Big Bird. And I wish I could remember what it told me."

[*Jennifer's "sermon" was taken from The Gospel of Thomas, verse 22, translated by Stephen Patterson and Marvin Meyer.]

[contd]


	6. Hallowmas

Chap. 5

**Hallowmas**

"Do we really have to carve pumpkins?" Chip moaned, as Needy spread out yesterday's newspaper on the kitchen table.

"Yes," Needy said simply.

"With Jennifer, too?"

"Yes," Needy repeated, "That's why we bought three pumpkins. Jennifer and I have made jack-o'-lanterns since…since forever. It's tradition. You'll have to learn to accept her being around, Chip. She's like my sister. I can't remember a time without her."

"Yeah, but she can be a real…" he trailed off.

"A real what, Chip?" Needy demanded.

"A real bitch," he replied. "I don't see why you're so close to her—why you love her."

"I just do," Needy said. "I always have and I always will."

Chip shook his head.

"She doesn't deserve your love," he said.

"Yeah," Needy sighed, "that's called _grace_. Anyway, we're together because of her, you know. She fixed us up. I don't want to burst your bubble, Chip, but I think you should know that it was all her idea."

"Really?"

"Is Peter Parker Spiderman?"

"You didn't have a crush on me?"

"No, sorry," Needy said. "I didn't. I went out with you because Jennifer wanted me to."

"She's quite a puppet master," Chip said dejectedly.

"Don't be so depressed. Look how it worked out!"

"Yeah," Chip said, pulling Needy close. As he went to kiss her, however, she pushed him away.

"Jennifer's here," she said. And a moment later, the front door slammed.

"I'm here, Needy, Needy pumpkin eater!" Jennifer's voice sang. "I hope you saved the biggest pumpkin for me."

"See?" Chip whispered to Needy. "You bought them with your baby-sitting money—why doesn't she let you have the biggest one?"

Needy scowled at him.

"Hi, Chip," Jennifer greeted him in a lilting musical voice.

He swore that she thrust her breasts toward him too. Certainly, he couldn't help but gaze at them.

"Gimme a blade," she said to Needy. "Let's get the surgery going!"

While Needy got the knives from the drawer, Chip brought the pumpkins in from the back porch, where they had been kept for a couple of days.

"Don't forget the aspirin," Jennifer said, after she had stabbed the top of her pumpkin.

Needy laughed loudly. It was an inside joke about the pumpkins having a headache from being carved up. The joke was part of the tradition; Jennifer first made it when she was seven years old. The little girls had found the dumb joke funny, and Jennifer made it every year until it became truncated and ritualized. And every year, Needy laughed at Jennifer's joke. Somehow, Chip knew this, and he smiled.

Needy saw the grin spread on Chip's face, and she smiled at him.

After they had scooped the seeds and pulp from the gourds, there was an intermission in the carving. Needy washed the seeds and they roasted them in the oven. This was also part of the tradition; Needy's grandmother had told them about eating roasted pumpkin seeds. Jennifer wouldn't eat any, but she was alongside Needy, helping her friend to perform the ritual. Chip liked pumpkin-carving Jennifer—she was genuine, without affectations. She was relaxed and affable.

While the roasted seeds were cooling, the friends finished carving. Then they put candles inside the hollow pumpkins, and lit them.

"You carved triangle eyes, Jennifer," Needy observed. "All these years, I've never known you to carve triangle eyes. You always do circular eyes."

"Do you believe in the devil?" Chip suddenly asked earnestly.

"What?" Needy ejaculated. "Where did that come from?"

"It's Halloween," he replied. "It's the night when the Lord of the Dead calls forth evil spirits. You don't believe in the devil?"

"You're being too weird, Chip," Needy said, "even for Halloween. You sound like a preacher or something."

"I'm just playing devil's advocate," he said, chuckling.

"Well, stop it. We're just having some fun."

"You did the assignment on the Holocaust—yellow stars, pink triangles—" Chip continued, "wasn't that evil? Wasn't that the work of the devil?"

Needy scowled at him, and turned to Jennifer.

"Now look," Needy said, "Jennifer's getting into the Halloween spirit. She's trying to divine the identity of her future husband, right Jen?"

Jennifer was staring into the glowing triangular eyes of her jack-o'-lantern, completely mesmerized.

"Jennifer?"

She didn't move, she didn't blink.

"Jennifer?"

She was still as a statue. The flickering flame of the jack-o'-lantern reflected in the black of her eyes.

"Jennifer!" Needy rose from her chair. "Something's wrong, Chip."

Needy seized her friend and turned her away from the pumpkin.

"Jennifer!" she cried again with acute fear in her voice. "What's the matter?"

Chip was by Needy's side.

"Jennifer Check," he shouted. "Jennifer Check."

She turned her head slowly to him, but on her face was a blank expression. Without blinking, she turned her face slowly back to Needy, but seemed not to recognize her life-long friend.

"Jennifer!" Needy shrieked, shaking her violently. There was no response.

"Get some water, Chip," Needy said with urgency.

He jumped to the sink, opened a cupboard, pulled out a glass, and filled it with cold water. When he brought cup to Needy, she put her fingers into it and sprinkled some water on Jennifer's face.

"Jennifer," she said. And then added in a sacerdotal tone, "Jennifer Gloria. Jennifer Gloria."

Again Needy immersed her fingers into the water, but this time she slapped both of Jennifer's cheeks with her wet fingers.

"Jennifer," she said. "It's me, Needy. Answer me."

Finally Jennifer blinked and slowly regained consciousness.

"Are you all right?" Needy asked, caressing Jennifer's face. "What was that all about?"

Jennifer only shook her head feebly.

"That was freaktarded," Needy sighed.

"Seriously," Chip agreed. "What are you on, Jennifer?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"You're trembling," Needy said to her.

Jennifer held up her hand, the palm was bleeding.

"You cut yourself carving the pumpkin," Chip said.

Jennifer shook her head again, while Needy, thinking of a time long ago in the sandbox, whispered:

"No."

Needy then pressed a napkin into Jennifer's bleeding palm.

"What happen?" she asked her dark friend. "What does this mean?"

Jennifer's voice became small and measured:

"I felt things. Things I can't describe…horrible, horrible things." Jennifer's body shuddered. "Then I felt…you, Needy. And I was set free. I can't describe it either... I soared in the Light."

Jennifer smiled at Needy.

Needy, still concerned, couldn't help but smile back at Jennifer. The intimacy connecting the girls was transcendent. Chip shifted uncomfortably in his shoes, just as Needy leaned in to kiss Jennifer. Simultaneously, the two girls registered Chip's movement and reconsidered the kiss, turning their faces away from each other.


	7. The Word

**The Word**

Christmas had always been a strange holiday for Needy. Since the birth of Needy, her mother had been searching for the great unknowable: the answer to the metaphysical question _Why?_ The vicissitudes of this search, and the vagaries of all the alleged answers were bewildering to a child. Some Christmases had been traditional American Catholic affairs with colorfully decorated evergreens, toys from Santa Claus, carols, and midnight masses; while others had been austere affairs rejecting the Christmas tree—it was pagan, Santa Claus—he was commercial, and any celebration at all—the celebration of Christmas wasn't in the Bible. Although a child, Needy bore the confusion and heartache with the patience and fortitude of a holy confessor. During one of the worst times—a year in school when many of the other children tormented her—in the middle of a cold, dark winter when all the other houses were decorated and all the other children were waiting for Santa to bring them new toys, Needy—bereft of all the color, lights, joyous sounds, and the wonderful power of myth—had simply looked up at her mother and said:

"I know Jesus loves me, mommy, and I'll do what makes Him happy."

That year, Jesus was happy when Needy didn't get a new Barbie doll like the one Jennifer had received in November just because she had wanted it. It was forbidden by whatever book her mother had read or by whatever false prophet she had taken guidance from. Needy didn't get anything.

Jennifer rewrapped Barbie's friend Christie that Santa had put under the big tree at her house and smuggled it to her friend. And when the dutiful Needy had politely refused it because her mother said Christmas presents were bad, Jennifer hid the doll under Needy's bed so her friend could have it later.

But after fifteen years of turmoil, Christmas was now a joyous holiday of incongruous rituals and fun. It is, after all, the time of year when darkness is defeated and light triumphs. It cannot be denied.

"'…In him was life; and the life was the Light of men. And the Light shineth in darkness, and the darkness comprehended it not…'" Toni Lesnicki recited from memory, as everyone stood around the small Christmas tree in the tiny living room.

The recitation of the prologue of John was one of the rituals in the Lesnicki house. Surreptitiously, Needy rolled her eyes by way of apology to her friends for having to endure her mother's prayer. Jennifer smiled back, Chip ignored the eye roll out of respect for Needy's mother. As usual, Jennifer was dressed sexy. Her red sweater—a long, deep-V tunic—put her curves and her cleavage on display. During the reading, Chip couldn't help but stare at Jennifer's cleavage. Catching him gazing at her breasts, Jennifer smiled at him too.

"'…And the Word was made flesh, and dwelt among us…'"

After years of banishment, the Christmas tree had returned to the Lesnicki house when Needy was in the ninth grade. It had strings of multicolored mini-lights, silver garland, and many ornaments. Many of the decorations that hung from the branches had come from Needy's grandparents and some from her great-grandparents. Most of these old ornaments were made of delicate glass that glowed in the luminosity of hundreds of mini-lights. The topper was a craft project of Needy's mother. It was a golden triangle surrounded by a nimbus of silvery garland and clear mini-lights. Embossed on the triangle were the letters IHS, the sacred monogram, or, as Toni preferred, Iesus Hominum Salvator.

"That's what J. C. is," Toni would say.

When Christmas was restored to the Lesnicki house, Toni decided that she would make a traditional feast for her daughter on Christmas Eve; because, for many years, Needy had been denied not only presents but also the companionship and good will of the season. This, Toni felt was just as important as the religious element. Jennifer was like family and was included—no invitation had been necessary.

And now Chip joined the celebration. By the time he arrived, the little house was filled with the delicious aromas from the roasting turkey.

While Needy was helping her mother in the kitchen, Chip and Jennifer were setting the dinning table. He followed Jennifer to the hutch in the hallway, in which the good dishes were kept. A sprig of mistletoe hung in the hallway.

"I'm standing under the mistletoe, Jennifer," Chip said. "You have to kiss me. It's like in the Bible or something."

Jennifer grinned maliciously. Drawing close to him, she whispered, "Can I use my tongue?"

He had not expected that. Her hot breath began to melt his nerve. She saw by his anxious expression that doubt had over taken him. She planted a chaste peck on his cheek.

"There," she said. "Now Santa knows that I've been a good girl."

Courage suddenly returned to Chip; and seizing Jennifer passionately, he kissed her.

Needy came out of the kitchen at that moment, heading for the dinning room with the cranberry sauce, and saw her friends locked together in a less-than-innocent embrace.

"What the devil are you doing?" Needy cried.

Chip released Jennifer and calmly pointed at the mistletoe.

"Just a little Yuletide kiss," he said with only a slight crack in his voice. "You want me to get along with Jennifer, and she insisted that we get into the 'peace on earth and goodwill toward men' business for your gathering."

Needy turned her eyes to Jennifer.

The dark girl laughed. "He meant, 'goodwill toward boys'!"

Over the years, Needy had heard of Jennifer stealing boys from other girls; would she do that with Chip? Could she do that with Chip? His expression looked contrite. Needy forced a smile.

"Here," Jennifer said, taking the bowl of cranberry sauce from Needy, "You kiss him now, and I'll take that to the table."

This was Jennifer's way of apologizing to Needy. Jennifer wouldn't say the words, but she touched Needy's hand as she took the bowl to make sure Needy understood her message.

"Give him a little tongue, Needy," Jennifer added. "He's been a good boy this year."

Chip smiled.

Needy and Chip kissed under the mistletoe, with a little tongue that Jennifer had suggested.

"You had better be good next year," Needy warned her boyfriend.

"You can count on me, babe," Chip declared. "Above and beyond."

Needy's unease passed—Jennifer's touch could do that, as if it were magic. And so Needy sat down to dinner on this sacred night with the woman who had brought her into the world and the two most important people in it.

On Christmas morning Needy woke early. A light snow was falling through the motionless air. The morning light reminded her of the light in her dreams. There was no sound. She plugged in the lights of the Christmas tree, and she sat by herself in the holy silence and joyous glow. A tall thin present wrapped in paper imprinted with the wings and chubby-cheeked faces of two blonde cherubs drew her from her seat. The tag said it was from Chip. Needy loved Chip. He seemed like an ordinary teenaged boy, but she felt like she had always loved him. She felt united with him. Her attraction to the present from Chip was not materialistic; somehow, she knew that it was _significant_.

Needy knelt by the tree. Carefully with one finger, she opened a seam of the beautiful wrapping paper. She removed the paper and folded it up. Concealed beneath the paper was a simple wood frame; the picture in it was covered with simple white tissue paper that she also removed. The picture was a print of _Head of a Lioness_ by Rosa Bonheur.


	8. Sandbox

**Sandbox**

That winter, Jennifer had a near-perfect relationship with Roman: he couldn't be caught with an underaged girl; therefore, they had to be covert and couldn't always hookup. By exploiting this situation, Jennifer could have other hookups, and Roman couldn't say anything about it. At the same time, he couldn't give her up—the sex was too good. Eager girls like Jennifer he had thought existed only in porno videos. He never had to get Jennifer drunk like the other girls.

That winter, Needy snuggled with Chip—often. Winters in Minnesota have long frigid nights ideal for young lovers wishing to generate body heat—Chip and Needy exploited this.

That winter, Needy often had dreams in which the Dove appeared. Frequently, she wondered what the Dove had said to her in his first visitation; but in these subsequent dreams it never spoke to her.

As winter retreated, Needy's periodic visions continued. In one such dream, Needy was watching her younger self play in the sandbox with Jennifer. Needy recognized the forgotten scene of a warm Easter many years ago, but the sky was filled with the white light—like glowing snow—that accompanied her unusual dreams. The girls were playing in the sandbox while holiday meal preparations were under way.

In one corner of the sandbox, Jennifer had pushed up a mound of sand on which a small plastic crucifix stood. Needy sat down in the soft sand warmed by the sun and gazed at the figure of the man nailed to the cross—a tree that should have been alive and not the instrument of torture.

"Where'd you get dat?" Needy asked Jennifer, without taking her eyes from the Crucifix.

"They gave it to us at Sunday school today."

"Is that like Bible class?"

"Is that what your church calls it?"

"It's not my church," Needy spit. "I don't understand this stuff. Before mommy was always talking about Buddha—not Jesus."

"What's Buddha?"

"A happy fat man like Santa who sat under a tree to think."

"About what?"

"Nutin'"

"What?"

"See," Needy spit in frustration again, "I told you, Jennifer: I don't understan' this stuff. Why did the Romans kill Jesus today? It's all so confusin'!"

"No, it's not," the dark girl declared. At this point in Needy's vision, the Dove appeared and hovered over young Jennifer. "All you have to know, Needy, is that God loves us."

"But mommy says we're all sinners, we're all bad."

"Doesn't matter. God loves us all."

"Yeah?"

"God is like you, Needy. When I'm bad, when I'm a brat, when my mommy or your mommy is yellin' at me—you love me anyways."

Young Needy gazed at the Crucifix.

"Oh," she sighed.


	9. Loft

**Loft**

Roman's grandfather still lived on the old farmstead, in a house built in the 1840s. From the basement, one could see that the floor joists still had bark on them. Many of the window panes had their original, ancient glass—wavy and swirly glass as if from a dream. The roof sagged in the middle. The front porch leaned precariously and was missing many of the balusters.

The fields were worked by another farmer under a lease. The barn was still standing, but slowly rotting away. The chicken coop had collapsed; near it's rubble, stood a carriage house now neglected but lately used as a garage. A 1970 Nova, without an engine, was parked in one of the two bays and covered with a thick coat of dust. The place smelled of dessicated grease.

A narrow staircase led to the windowless loft. An old car seat, a thin mattress, a rickety table, and an old folding lawn-chair were the furnishings in the loft. Years ago, it had obviously been used by Roman and his juvenile friends as a hangout. The décor consisted of some yellowing _Playboy_ centerfolds, which were pinned to the rafters. The rather benign _Playboy_ pictures were augmented by more exploitative photos of girls giving head. The loft was not a place for one to take his true love. But Jennifer was not Roman's true love; she was a prop, only a toy to play with. Despite her pretensions, Jennifer didn't believe that she deserved better. Was it the small town? Was it her genes? Was it her hormones? Was it her upbringing? Had a man betrayed her when she was young? Something had made Jennifer satisfied with her status as an object.

The old carriage house had no electricity. On a large nail by the door hung an old-fashioned kerosene lamp. Roman opened it, struck a match, lit the wick, and held up the lamp.

"Charming," Jennifer sighed sarcastically. Then she sniffed the air. "Well, at least it smells better than that motel near Hovland that you took me to last time."

"It's cheaper too," Roman said. "I can't believe they charged seventy-five dollars for that room! And this is safer than a motel—there's no chance of anyone seeing us."

"Except your half-blind grandfather with his shotgun!"

"'You're already the voice inside my head,'" Jennifer's phone sang the line from "I Miss You" by Blink-182.

"Well," Roman said, "I'm glad we're not burglarizing this place, or pops would be blastin' away right now."

"Sorry," Jennifer said. "It's Needy."

"Are you two joined at the hip?"

"Seal it up, Roman."

Jennifer, however, ignored her phone.

Roman led the way upstairs; the old wood had a mildly sweet, slightly smokey smell. Once in the loft, they opened two of the beers that they had brought. Jennifer lit a cigarette, and she settled next to Roman on the old seat. With his powerful arm, her pulled her close.

"'You're already the voice inside my head,'" Jennifer's phone sang again.

"I have to take this," Jennifer said, squirming away from Roman.

"Ah, shit," Roman growled. "Can't you two spend just five minutes apart?"

"Go," Jennifer said, putting the phone to her ear.

"You're with Roman in Old Man Duda's carriage house," Needy announced.

"Lucky guess," Jennifer said. "If you know that, why did you call?"

"We had a fight," Needy bleated.

"What did _you_ do?"

"I don't know."

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Well," she said, "You didn't fight over nothing."

"I wanted to be on top," Needy replied. "And Chip said I was being too aggressive—like you. And then we argued about you. I told him that he was always staring at your boobs; and he said I was crazy. So I told him to get out!"

Jennifer sighed at Needy's words. She tried to move away from Roman, but the floorboards of the loft were warped and creaked ominously. The loft was dark and creepy. The rafters were very low.

"Look, Needy," she whispered, "boys have sensitive egos. Call Chip. Apologize. Be submissive."

"What?"

"He'll get it elsewhere if you don't give it up. Other girls are waiting to ponce if you let him squirm out of your clutches. I know. I've been there."

Roman was shifting impatiently.

"Okay," Needy said apprehensively.

"I've got to go."

"But..."

"I can't take this noise, Needy. I'm on a date. I've got to go," Jennifer said emphatically, and she hung up, as she moved back toward Roman.

He reached up, snatched some of Jennifer's long dark shocks, and pulled her down roughly.

"Ouch!" Jennifer yelped. "That hurt!"

"That was nothing," Roman proclaimed. "I'm going to do you hard. Real hard!"

Later that night, the old carriage house caught fire and burned to the ground before the fire department reached the Duda farm. Many residents who saw the ominous amber glow in the sky to the south of town were fearful of a calamity.


	10. Needy's Ho

**Needy's Ho**

It was 2:30 and the kids were leaving the high school on a warm spring day.

Needy saw Chip coming down the hall.

"You're coming over later, right?" she asked, closing her locker, which made a metallic _klank_.

"You bet," He replied with a smile. "I wish I could come over now, but I have to be home when Camille gets off the bus."

"That's sweet."

"That's a pain in my ass!"

"Oh, you love her," Needy said, giving him a quick peck, "see you later."

About five o'clock, Chip climbed the porch and rang the door bell at the Lesnicki house; and then he walked inside. The door was always unlocked. It was a small town: Jennifer and Needy were used to coming and going from each other's house.

"Needy," he called.

"I'm upstairs, Chip. Mom's gone to work."

He bounded up the narrow staircase and into Needy's bedroom.

Needy had turned her room into a romantic boudoir. Scented candles were burning and soft classical music was playing. Needy was wearing exiguous lacy black lingerie—a bustier laced up on the sides with black ribbon tied in bows and a matching G-string.

"I ordered this from one of Jennifer's catalogs," she said, spinning around for Chip.

"Wow! You look amazing. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I won't be here for your birthday. Me and mom are going to St. Cloud for Jennifer's big flag team competition—it's the state finals. So I thought I'd give you your present now."

"I take it you don't want to watch _Re-Animator_," Chip said tossing an old DVD onto Needy's desk. "It's wild—a girl gets raped by a severed head."

Needy rolled her eyes.

"No, Valentino," she said, "I think we can think of better things to do."

Needy pulled Chip over to the bed, and then started to undo his pants. Chip allowed Needy to take the lead in the love making. Afterwards, they fell asleep tangled up in the sheets and blankets. Needy had a nightmare:

She was searching for Jennifer. Down a logging road in the forest, Needy was walking. It was abnormally bright considering the plethoric canopy of towering trees. She saw the Dove flying ahead of a figure walking in the opposite direction. It was Chip, and he was leading an ox; or rather, he and the ox were tethered together and were following in the glory of the Dove.

"The Lord saith," Chip said as he passed her, "'Whoever drinks from my mouth will become like me; I myself shall become that person, and the hidden things will be revealed.'"

In the wake of the Dove, the forest became dark, gloomy, and silent. Ahead of her, Needy saw five dark figures standing in the road. She knew they were dangerous. She turned off the road and fled, racing like a deer. Soon she was lost and breathless. She stopped to rest. Through the trees, she saw a malevolent form advancing on her. She tried to run, but it was as if she were trying to sprint in water. The thing behind her snarled. Pumping hard, she managed to stay ahead of the beast. As she ran, the forest became darker and darker. She heard rushing water, and suddenly Devil's Kettle was before her. Slipping on the slimy rocks, she lost her balance and began to slide slowly down into the bottomless hole. She could hear the monster above her growling. The hideous creature appeared, and she stopped struggling. The icy water washed her down the pit.

Needy found herself in a vast cave. The rushing water was gone, the only sound was a faint trickle of water running down the walls of the cavern and into a still lake. A dim greenish glow that emanated from the center of the lake cast a weak light. Needy was lying on a small slip of sand, inches from the water. Something in the water was shimmering. Stretching for a better look, she saw the gleaming blade of a knife. The greenish light waxed brighter and brighter. Suddenly, a cold wave of rose up and slapped Needy. Behind the wave stood a creature with large fangs and claws. It seemed to be covered with rotting flesh and puss. She knew it was the monster from the forest.

"Needy!" the thing growled in a demonic voice.

Closer and closer the beast came. Needy crawled backwards, but was stopped by a cold wall of rock. As the creature drew slowly near, Needy recognized its eyes. They were Jennifer's.

Needy woke up thrashing violently around in her bed.

"Holy crap, Niedermeyer!" Chip yelled. "Calm down. You've had a nightmare."

"Oh," Needy gasped.

"Man, that hurt," Chip said, rubbing his nose. "You punched me in the face."

"Sorry," Needy said. "It was horrible."

"So I gather," Chip said, taking her in his arms. "It's all right now."

The room was suddenly flooded with light. Needy jumped and spun towards the door.

Jennifer was standing at the light switch.

"Well," she said, "Charles Joseph Dove and my _girl_friend."

"Cheez-Its," Needy said, "you scared me, Jennifer." That rarely happened.

The raven-haired Devil's Kettle beauty shot a menacing glare at Chip and staggered into the room.

"Whoa," Needy exclaimed, fanning her face. "You smell like a filthy bar rag."

Jennifer giggled.

"I've been drinking," she said. "A lot!"

"You shouldn't be driving around either; you're totally obliterated," Chip said.

Jennifer giggled again.

"Yeah, I took out a yield sign getting off of Highway 61, but it probably kept me from hitting a tree."

"Are you all right?" Needy asked.

"Yup, but my mom isn't goin' to like the look of her fender!"

Jennifer teetered over to Needy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm givin' you a kiss, Little Needy, my _girl_friend."

Needy shot a nervous glance at Chip.

"Really, Jennifer," she said as Jennifer bent over her, "you smell toxic."

Jennifer kissed Needy on the mouth.

"Ugh!" Needy sighed, pushing Jennifer away. Again, Needy glanced at Chip. She was worried that her act hadn't been convincing—she had kissed a drunken Jennifer many times. The fussing was to protect the secret of their lesbian relationship.

Jennifer fell on the bed in front of Chip, her cleavage exposed before his eyes. His gaze fixed on those famous breasts.

"You like this valley, uh, Chippy," Jennifer stammered languorously, gazing up at him with half-closed eyes.

Although Chip was covered with a sheet, it was obvious that he had an erection.

"You wanna put your wood in here," Jennifer continued, running her fingers between her breasts, "and saw away."

"Oh-kay," Needy said sternly. She got up and threw on her bathrobe. "We need to put some coffee in you before my mother gets home." This wasn't acting: Needy was annoyed with Jennifer's egregious flirting.

Needy grabbed Jennifer by the arm and tugged on it to get her off the bed; but as she rose, Jennifer pulled the sheet with her, exposing Chip's nudity.

"Hey!" he yelped, scrambling to cover himself.

Jennifer giggled loudly.

Needy pulled Jennifer downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Sit down," Needy ordered. "And I'll make some coffee for you."

She turned her back on Jennifer, opened one of the cupboards, and pulled out a can of coffee.

Jennifer sat down on the floor.

Needy put a filter into the Mr. Coffee, measured out the scoops of coffee, poured in the water, and turned on the switch. She then turned around expecting to see Jennifer at the table and instead found her sitting on the floor as if she had collapsed from exhaustion after a four-mile run. Letting out an exacerbated sigh, Needy threw up her hands.

"At the table!" she said. "I meant for you to sit at the table."

Jennifer giggled. It was a lilting laugh—girlish, silly, endearing.

Jennifer's giggle sent Needy into a reverie. She wanted to drop to the floor, kiss Jennifer, tear off her clothes, and ravish the intoxicated girl.

"Chip." Her boyfriend's appearance in the doorway snapped Needy out of her fantasy.

He was dressed.

"I've got to go, Needy," he said. "We totally lost track of time. My mother is either going to kill me, or give me the lecture about STDs, using protection, and respecting the girl's feelings again."

"You can fuck me commando style anytime," Jennifer interjected. "I'd risk an STD or a runny-nosed brat for your satisfaction, Chippy."

"Pay no attention to the girl of the floor," Needy said, mimicking the Wizard of Oz; and then she bent over and shouted at Jennifer, "She's just a drunken ho!"

Jennifer giggled again.

"Needy is my pimp," she stammered.

Chip and Needy ignored Jennifer as they walked toward the front door of the Lesnicki house.

"Needy is my pimp!"

"Sorry about that," Needy said to Chip at the door.

"Oh, that's all right. I understand."

Needy kissed him.

"Tell your mother, I've never had an STD!" she said.

"Yeah," Chip chuckled. "Mom thinks no nice girls were born after the original Woodstock."

"Call me tomorrow," she said.

"I'm Needy's ho!" Jennifer shouted from the kitchen.

"I will," Chip said to Needy, laughing. Then he slipped out.

Needy returned to the kitchen, where Jennifer was still carrying on.

"I'm Needy's ho!"

"Will you be quiet. You know the houses are close together here, and it's the middle of the night."

"Oh," Jennifer whispered. "I've been a bad ho. Are you going to hit me?"

"No," Needy replied, pouring some coffee for her friend. "Now come sit at the table and drink your coffee."

Jennifer was unable to get off the floor. She looked up at Needy and began to sob.

Needy rushed to Jennifer's side.

"I'll help you, don't cry."

While Needy struggled to help her up, Jennifer sobbed:

"I don't want to be a ho, Needy."

"I know, Jennifer. I know."

Needy got Jennifer to the table and into a chair.

"Drink your coffee," Needy told her dark friend. "You'll feel better."

"Thanks, Needy. I don't deserve a friend like you. No matter what, you're always there for me."

"I always will be," Needy said, taking Jennifer's left hand and kissing it as is she were the handsome prince of Jennifer's fairytale ending.

"One day," Jennifer said, "I'll be there for you, Needy."


	11. St Cloud

**St. Cloud**

In the state finals of the flag team competition, Jennifer lead her team with confidence. The maneuvers were executed with military precision and gracefulness that was almost balletic. Even though she wore the same uniform as the other girls on the Devil's Kettle team, Jennifer's unique beauty was bright. Her self-assurance was supreme. She was the captain of her team—the leader. Sitting in the bleachers, Needy was nervous and fidgety for her friend. And Needy was proud. Proud that beautiful, achieving Jennifer was her friend. A friend to a mousey, bespectacled girl. It was a deep friendship, as natural to Jennifer as her shadow; but she never forgot Needy was in the stands. After the team's winning routine, Jennifer turned in the direction where her blonde friend sat and gave her an effervescent wave. Devil's Kettle had won the state finals—the four thousands spectators all knew it—and Jennifer shared that triumphant moment with Needy.

Not only did Jennifer's championship excite Needy, but what the girls were going to do later that night excited Needy too. Jennifer's mother had reserved two hotel rooms, one she shared with Needy's mother, and the other was for the girls. Both Jennifer and Needy knew what that meant—they were on a sleepover in another city.

Later in the hotel room, Needy came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and found Jennifer on her bed, texting someone on her phone. Jennifer didn't even glance up as Needy hovered near her expectantly. After being ignored for a while, Needy moved to her own bed; and folding her legs underneath herself, she sat and waited for Jennifer. Needy waited, but it seemed like she was invisible; Jennifer kept on pecking away at the keys of her phone. After a while, Needy got up and went to her suitcase. She had packed some scented candles to make the night with Jennifer even more special.

Finally Jennifer closed her phone and looked up.

"That was Britney," Jennifer said. "We were texting about Courtney—did you see her jumping around when we won? I thought she'd pee her panties!"

"Have you ever kissed Courtney?" Needy asked.

"What?" Jennifer exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

"You've seen her in the shower—naked—right?"

"Yeah, and all the girls on the flag team, so what's your point?"

"No point. I was just wondering if you ever kissed her, that's all."

"No, I've never kissed her. Don't be a brickhead, Needy. She's dated Dale since the eighth grade. She's so boring—Dale this, Dale that! Why would you think I'd even want to kiss that?"

"She's hot."

"Don't let your hormones speak out your ass," Jennifer said. "You know you're the only girl for me. Besides, I'm the one who should be jealous—you have Chip."

"Oh! and you've never had a guy."

"Not like you have Chip. I think you two have something special."

"Chip was your idea—I did what you wanted me to. Jennifer: you and I have something special," Needy declared. "Why do you always have to deny that?"

"You might just as well ask, Why did Peter deny Christ?"

"I'm sorry," Needy said. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just couldn't help thinking about you with those beautiful girls—those beautiful _naked_ girls."

"Those beautiful girls aren't spending the night with me," Jennifer said. "In the locker room, I hopped in the shower and hopped out, so I could go out with you, Needy, and celebrate. Now," she continued, getting up from the bed, "I'm going to take a real shower and pamper myself for _you_."

Needy smiled bashfully.

While Jennifer was in the shower, Needy dressed in sexy lingerie—a strappy lace teddy ornamented with a discrete number of sequins. The sides and back of the scanty garment were completely open: Needy's naked back was crisscrossed by narrow black straps. She lit numerous candles, arranging them in triads of triangular shapes around the trophy that had been presented to the flag team and received by Jennifer; then she put out the horrible florescent lights. On the night table, she put a bottle of designer vanilla body lotion that Jennifer especially liked. When Jennifer came out of the bathroom naked, the hotel room was aglow with warm candle light; and her porcelain skin glowed like an ember.

"You're beautiful, Jennifer," Needy said. "So beautiful."

A melancholic smile shaded Jennifer's face.

"Wow," Jennifer said, taking in all the candles blazing away on the bureau, as if the scene was an altar. "What's all this for?"

Needy giggled.

"The candles are for you," she said softly.

"And your porno bitch outfit?"

Needy's pale visage flushed bright red.

"Do you like it?"

Jennifer put forth a hand and took Needy by a lock of her blonde hair, by which she gently pulled her close. And lifting up Needy's face, Jennifer kissed her lightly on the lips; then she put her mouth by Needy's ear. Needy could feel Jennifer's hot breath.

"It's very sexy," Jennifer whispered, and then gently nibbled on Needy's earlobe.

"I bought it for you."

"You're always so thoughtful," Jennifer said, enveloping the blonde girl with her arms and kissing her.

"I brought that vanilla lotion you like, too."

"You love me too much, Needy," Jennifer exclaimed. "I was foolish to give you up. I'm so jealous of Chip. He matters to you now."

"Let's not talk about anything else," Needy said. "It's just the two of us here." And she caressed Jennifer's heart pendant.

Jennifer sighed and released Needy from her embrace.

"It won't ever be 'just the two of us' anymore," Jennifer said.

Needy frowned. "Kiss me again, Jennifer," she pouted.

Needy's enormous blue eyes and her pleading girlish pout were impossible to resist.

They settled on the Jennifer's bed, and Needy eagerly offered her mouth the the dark-haired Devil's Kettle beauty. But in the middle of the third lustful kiss, Jennifer pushed Needy away.

"I don't think we should do this," Jennifer said.

"Huh?" Needy was in shock.

"Well, you are dating Chip now. It wouldn't be right."

"Since when has something like that ever stopped you?" Needy had a sour look on her face.

"That's why we can't continue," Jennifer said. "I don't want you to be like me. I don't want to turn you into a ho who cheats on her guy." She got up and reached for her robe.

"But..." Needy said, and trailed off. The expression on Jennifer's face told Needy that she was going to do the right thing. "Why did this get so complicated?"

"We're not little girls anymore. We can't run into the backyard and crawl into our pink pup tent."

Needy's expression was even darker now. Hurt and anger twisted her usual gentle features.

"I'm sorry, Needy," Jennifer said, turning away. "The look on your face is breaking my heart."

"No," Needy said, "_You're_ breaking my heart."

Suddenly a flame leapt up from the wastepaper basket.

"Damn it, Needy!" Jennifer shouted, while grabbing a pillow from the bed and smothering the basket. "You've got to put out the matches after you light the candles."

"I did."

"Apparently not!"

Then a strange thought occurred to Jennifer.

"You started it, Needy!" Jennifer exclaimed. "You started the fire in the carriage house and all the others, you little firebug!"

Suddenly something hit the wall near Jennifer's head. _Thump._ Jennifer bent down and picked it up.

"It's my deodorant," she said, puzzled. "I set it by the sink in the bathroom."

Then she looked at Needy inquisitively.

"What?" Needy said defensively.

"How did you throw that at me?"

"I didn't," Needy protested. "I wouldn't do that, Jennifer."

"You've always had that bizarre–Needy–crystal ball power to know what I'm doing. These are more of your abilities, aren't they?—crazy poltergeist shit!"

"No! I swear it's not."

"Fuck. I've made a mistake. I thought fixing you up with Chip would help you, but you're still a neurotic mess."

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with you like I've always been."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Holy Jeebus, give me strength!"

"Nothing's wrong, Jennifer. I'm fine," Needy said. "Nothing's wrong. You're right. We can't do this. It's not right. It wouldn't be fair to Chip. You're right. Nothing's wrong. I understand. You're right."

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "We've established that. I'm right. Take a deep breath and calm down before your brain starts smoking."

Needy was twisting some of her blonde locks and rocking back and forth anxiously.

Jennifer touched Needy's face gently.

"Are you okay?"

Needy nodded.

"I'm sorry. Oh, Needy. I'm so sorry. I guess I've been blind to how much I've hurt you over the years, my sweet, sweet friend."

"It's not your fault, Jennifer."

"Yeah it is," Jennifer sighed. "I'm wild, and I'm not very good at relationships; but I do know that our relationship is the most important I've ever had. I don't want to fuck that up, Needy. If Chip ever suspected that you cheated on him, he would be hurt; then if you two broke up, you might resent me for it. Honestly, I never thought you two would last so long. You've always liked girls—you've always liked me."

"True, I've always loved you," Needy said, "but here's the strange thing: even though Chip has a penis, when he kisses me it's almost like you are kissing me."

Jennifer laughed. "Yeah, at Christmas when he kissed me under the mistletoe, I thought the same thing—I thought it was like you were kissing me. That's freaktarded!"

"Yeah," Needy chuckled. "So what do we do now?"

Jennifer produced a bottle of peach schnapps.

"We continue to celebrate my victory," she said. "We get drunk and talk about old times like two boring upper middle-class suburban housewives we will too soon become."

"Oh," Needy said, "I don't think you'll ever be a boring housewife, Jennifer. You were born under a special star. I've always known that you're too big for Devil's Kettle or a ticky-tacky housing track. Your impact will be profound."

Jennifer poured some schnapps in the plastic cups on the nightstand. She handed one of the cups to Needy.

"Here's to the future then."

"Here's to _our_ future," Needy said, raising her cup and caressing her heart pendant with her free hand. "Best Friends Forever."

"Always," Jennifer echoed. "Best Friends Forever."

With their legs folded up, the girls sat, each on her own bed in a terry clothe robe. They drank and talked, but fatigue quickly overtook them. The physical exertion and excitement caught up with Jennifer; and Needy couldn't help being depressed. Jennifer dozed off first. Needy kissed her lightly on the forehead, tied her own hair up, and went to bed.

But later, Needy awoke when Jennifer slipped into bed with her, as she had slipped into her sleeping bag in the pink pup tent years ago.

"I've missed you, Needy, my _girl_friend," Jennifer sighed, as Needy lifted her head from her pillow.

"Oh, God, oh, God," Needy whispered, "I love you so much, Jennifer!"

They kissed. Jennifer captured Needy's little pink tongue and sucked on it like candy. Their hands were everywhere at once. Breathless, they finally pulled their mouths apart and rested a moment. In the faint city-light that filtered through the blinds, Needy could see a tiny string of spittle hanging from Jennifer's lip, and she wiped it away gently with her finger. Jennifer smiled and kissed Needy on the nose.

Needy threw the covers aside, and Jennifer lay on her back. Needy began with Jennifer's feet. She caressed them and kissed them. And while Needy did this, Jennifer felt drops falling on her feet. Jennifer propped herself on her elbows; Needy, with her big eyes rimmed with tears, looked at Jennifer—their eyes met for a moment in the half-light, as Needy reached for the lotion setting on the nightstand. Silently, Jennifer watched her, as if watching a mysterious religious rite. Needy put a dollop of lotion on each foot and massaged them with great devotion. All the while, she kissed Jennifer's feet and wept, shedding tears on them. When the anointing was finished, Needy untied her long blonde hair; and by nodding her head side-to-side slowly, she brushed Jennifer's feet with her golden tresses. When Needy was done, Jennifer whispered to her:

"You're forgiven."

Then Jennifer lay her head back down; and Needy with her long blonde hair brushed Jennifer's entire body languorously, sensuously. After which Needy spread Jennifer's thighs apart and caressed them with her small soft hands, educing murmurs of delight from her partner. Jennifer's heart quickened. Needy was powerful—her touch could excite the dark-haired Devil's Kettle beauty. She knew what touch would most please Jennifer, what pressure, what stroke would most excite her. Alternately, Needy applied her tongue and a finger to Jennifer's opening until she cried out in ecstasy and her back arched prominently.

When Needy swapped places with Jennifer, the light filtering through the venetian blinds was growing brighter—the sun was rising. Needy's body was quivering with excitement even before Jennifer began her ministrations. Usually, Needy would close her eyes; this time, she kept them open. As her sexual excitement grew, the morning light, despite the venetian blinds, grew brighter and brighter. The Light fascinated her, but it did not hurt her eyes. Jennifer seemed to be glowing with the Light.

As ecstatic convulsions quaked her body, Needy swore that she saw the Dove in the glory that filled the room, but she could not keep her eyes open. Her orgasm was the most intense that she had ever experienced. Her cries were choked in her throat, and became a strange high-pitched chirping sound. Although her eyes were shut, she saw colors. Bright colors. Blue, purple, and scarlet.

Needy's vision had sound too. She heard Chip's voice say:

"...Yet a little while is the Light with you."


	12. Milkhouse

**Milkhouse**

It was a late summer afternoon. School was rapidly approaching. Jennifer's passion for Roman was waning; she was in her darkened room, sitting at her computer and fantasizing about sex with rock singers. She was looking at pictures, listening to songs, and reading tour schedules on web pages, hoping a salty morsel would be performing someplace nearby soon. The guy from Love Nest was hot, but he wasn't really a very good singer. No, Jennifer thought, he's not worth the drive to Little Falls. Blitzkrieg Virgin had a girl singer, who was talented; and they were playing at Two Harbors next week. No, she thought, she's really too skinny; probably likes boys too. In a melancholic manner, she lingered over the photo of the androgynous girl with her exposed midriff and pierced navel. There was an obscene quality to the girl who had short straggly hair and tight pants. The singer for Golden Bough reminded her of Chip. They both had the same wholesome aspect. _Maybe_, Jennifer thought wistfully.

Chip and Needy went for a walk, knowing that the summer sun would soon be banished by another Minnesota winter. Down a narrow country road fringed by wild flowers swaying in the warm breeze, they walked, past Kelly's pond and the cows grazing aimlessly beside it. They ended up at the old Clifton farm that hadn't been worked in years. The upper half of the big gray barn—were hay was formerly stored—was used for boat storage in the wintertime. It was empty now, all the boats were on Lake Superior for the summer.

The big double doors were made in the crossbuck style—the bracing on each door formed an X that in turn formed four triangles. Chip pushed one of the doors aside, and he and Needy slipped inside. There were no windows, but the blackness was perforated by slices of light that cut through the cracks and knotholes of the weatherbeaten wood. In one spot, an old block and tackle or something had been torn from the wall; and a large blinding triangular beam of sunlight blazed in the darkness, sealing off a corner in blackness.

"This is a good spot for fooling around," Chip said of that corner. "Look, there's some old boat cushions."

"You always want to fool around," Needy said, rubbing against him amorously.

They kissed.

In the intimate corner, they made love, trying out a new position—lying on their sides, face-to-face. First they clumsily pulled each other's clothes off while kissing and rubbing each other all over. With a confident yet gentle thrust, Chip entered Needy. She closed her eyes and accepted him with a soft moan. He whispered "lioness" in her ear as if saying darling. Her eyes shot open as if someone had awoken her by shouting her name. But she was already lost in the sensuous rhythm. After Chip came inside Needy, she reached out in the blackness as if she were a blind person and touched his face. She was startled by the sensation that she was caressing Jennifer's face.

As they were leaving, Needy wandered around to the back of the barn. A huge willow tree was laying there, toppled by lightning some years ago, but still growing. Amidst the tangled wreckage of the tree stood a small structure made from cinderblocks. Needy picked her way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Chip asked. "What's that?"

"It's the old milkhouse," Needy replied.

"Wow," Chip exclaimed upon joining Needy in the little structure, "it's really cool in here."

"Yeah, before refrigeration, they used to keep the milk cold in here. Imagine if there was a door."

Needy looked around longingly. Chip sensed her mood.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell you something, Chip. I'm going to tell you a secret. A secret about me and Jennifer."

"Yeah, I think I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Well, when Jennifer told me on the bus that you were fixated on me, I must confess, I didn't believe her. She had to convince me. She called me the next day. It was funny. She didn't have my cell number, so she called my house, and my mother answered. You should have seen my mother!—Jennifer Check was calling her son! Mom was acting like I was Rock Hudson."

"Isn't he the old-time actor who was gay?"

"Yeah, but don't tell my mom. She loves to rent his movies. I honestly think she doesn't know about the whole gay thing. Anyway, when Jennifer was on the phone trying to convince me that you and I should get together; she let it slip that you are a good kisser. Now, c'mon, how do you know someone's a good kisser unless you've kissed them?"

"Jennifer and I did more than kiss," Needy announced, but she didn't want to tell him about St. Cloud yet. "I think we've always been in love. During that crazy summer after her boobs started to grow, we did it in here. We were both in that weird place—still little girls, but fast turning into women. She was letting boys take her away from me.

"We went picking berries, but it was way too hot; and we found our way in here. After resting a bit, we went at it like rutting bitches. It was a good thing that we were all the way out here, because I was singing with the angels!"

"That must have been some orgasm," Chip commented.

Needy blushed scarlet. "Six," she said quietly.

"You're a nympho!"

They laughed.

"After we finished, Jennifer stood up—you should see her naked Chip: she's like a goddess! The _Venus de Milo_ has nothing on her. Anyway, she stood up and said the craziest thing: 'Girl,' she said, 'I am the Alpha and Omega!'"


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

That night the Dove returned to Needy, but not in a dream. She was lying in bed awake when she heard the delicate flutter of feathered wings and her room became luminous. The Dove appeared in the air above her. In his beak, instead of an olive branch, it had a green stem with three pink snapdragons. The Dove put this on Needy's chest and alighted on her pillow.

And the voice of the Dove, like three voices in harmony, whispered in Needy's ear, "Jennifer is my lamb and you are my lion: both of you and Charles are my beloved children, in whom I am well pleased. The Kingdom is within you and it is outside you. When you know yourselves, then you will be known, and you will understand that you are children of the living God. Behold, I give unto you, Anita my child, power to tread on serpents and scorpions, and over all the power of the enemy: and nothing shall by any means hurt you."

Forty days later, a band called Low Shoulder came to town.

The End.

Thanks to everyone who read this far!

Special thanks for the favorite listings from icynight, Omgoth, and samicupcake1991.

Special thanks x2 for the comments from koodarae, CMCMC, RKF22, bianca08, and amockorange.

Jennifer & Needy 4ever!


End file.
